Ave Maria
by Starsinger
Summary: That scene from Uhura's POV.


**Ave Maria**

by Starsinger

**If this makes you cry, I'm sorry. I'm trying this as a kind of therapy. Many of you know, if you read "A Father's Terror", that a friend of mine died Wednesday. That's not the worst of it. I was on a commuter train that runs between Dallas and Fort Worth Thursday, when a truck decided to run into said train. You don't want to be on that side of an accident investigation, believe me. It ain't fun. So, Thursday night, I sat down and watched Star Trek: Deep Space 9's "Trials and Tribble-ations". Don't shoot me, I hadn't actually seen it before. I laughed so hard! Sisko getting Kirk's autograph was priceless! Tomorrow, is my birthday, and I have plans with my Mom. I love you Mom! Okay, on with the show. Oh, yeah, still don't own them. Though, it would be a great birthday present! Okay, bout as likely as Chris Pine walking up to my front door with a bouquet of flowers…**

Scotty held Uhura as she cried on his shoulder. He couldn't blame her, tears unabashedly ran down his face as he watched his Captain put his hand up on the door and almost form the Vulcan salute. Scott forced himself to watch as his Captain died. Spock's heart wrenching cry, "KHAN!" was a declaration of war, personal and terrible. Spock stood, straightened his tunic, and walked toward Scotty and Uhura, "Take care of him." Scotty nodded.

Soon, Uhura turned away from Scotty and approached the door. Scotty took the opportunity to put a call into sickbay and let them know that another casualty was on its way. He didn't tell them who. Uhura approached the door, six inches might as well have been six miles. Tears still streamed down her face as she placed the palm of her hand flat on the door almost where Spock's had rested, "Jim?" she asked softly. "Why? Why did it have to be you?" There was no answer. Scotty was as silent as the form on the other side of the door. There would be time later to mourn, Scotty had a ship to stabilize. He quickly worked to get the radiation levels in the chamber down.

Silence continued as Uhura continued to stare at the form of her Captain and friend. She hear McCoy enter the engine room and realize exactly who it was who died. He came up behind her and watched. "Lieutenant, Doctor," Scotty warned. He pressed the button that opened the door, and Uhura was the first one through. Tenderly, she closed his open eyes, then gently pulled him into her arms. His head rested on her shoulder for the first time, and he was in no position to appreciate it. Slowly, she began to sing, "Ave Maria."

The lilting tune filled the small compartment as she rocked them back and forth. The tears freely flowed all around as her voice, pure and beautiful. When she finished she laid a gentle kiss on his forehead, "Lass?" Scotty asked. "Lass…" his voice trailed off.

"Nyota?" the pleading question that became her name. She looked up to see McCoy using her first name. Something only Spock did. He laid a gentle, trembling hand on her slender shoulder. "Nyota, it's time to let him go. Let me have him. Let me have our friend."

Uhura nodded as McCoy gently pulled him off her shoulder and helped lift him from the floor and onto a waiting gurney. For several minutes she watched as they loaded Jim's body onto the gurney, and she exited the chamber as they wheeled him out. She ran for the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Three Weeks Later_

SMACK!** "**Ouch! What was that for," Kirk asked, rubbing the back of his head where Uhura's perfectly manicured hand had impacted with the back of his head.

Uhura's fists thrust themselves into the mattress of his hospital bed, Spock and McCoy momentarily paused their conversation to ensure that Uhura didn't mean any permanent harm. They resumed their conversation as Uhura continued hers, "That was for dying on us." Kirk backed up as far as his bed would allow it. She laid another hand on his chin, she turned his face away from her and laid a kiss on his cheek before returning it so he could look straight into her eyes, "And THAT, was for trusting us enough to hang around long enough to bring you back."

**If you've never heard Nichelle Nichols, the original Uhura, sing, I recommend it. She has an amazing voice. Please Read and Review.**


End file.
